Shiro
by Shikize
Summary: A mysterious person went to Mahora's dormitory at a cold midnight winter. Their life and fate will change along with the white cold winter...
1. Chapter 1

Just say it if it's a bad story and give me your honest comment. Need that to improve my writing skill anyway. One more thing, **I never own Negima.**

~Shiro~

It was a cold midnight winter at Mahora Academy. The cold breeze and the leaves were dancing under the gentle moonlight. A calm and cold night where there's nobody outside the academy. But suddenly someone came down from a tree nearby the students dormitory. It wore a black hood suit, the face was all covered by shadow and it carried a medium-sized light brown basket covered with a white fabric along with it. The person walked fast and silently like a thief, almost not leaving any traces on the white snow. Then it reached the dormitory door and went in the students' dormitory.

The person looked around before it went any further. Luckily, there's nobody around and several small lights were turned on. Then it walked silently passed the corridors and went upstairs. The mysterious person stopped at Asuna's room door. The person stood there and looked at the basket for a while before put the basket in front of the door. Then it knocked the door and quickly left before somebody noticed.

The knock was loud enough to wake Konoka. She groggily got up and went to see who was knocking at that time. She opened the door but there's nobody in there. Then she step outside to look around then she looked down to see what she hit with her right foot. She saw the basket that the mysterious person left earlier.

"Hmm... who at a time like this would send a basket here?" she wondered as she took the basket and went inside. Feeling sleepy, she put the basket down near the wooden desk and went back to her bed.

However, before she reached the bed, she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she asked as she turned back and looked around, but there wasn't anything suspicious in there. But when she looked at the basket, suddenly a pure white puppy jumped out. It has pointed ears, and worn a black collar with a yellow diamond shaped emblem with a letter S engraved on it. The puppy stand in front of her gracefully, he looked at Konoka with his small twin black pearl eyes and remains silent.

Konoka was shocked at first, but then she came closer and slowly tried to touch the puppy with her right hand. The puppy sniffed Konoka's hand before her hand touch the puppy, and Konoka stopped her hand to go any further. Then after he licked it, she felt relieved and pet the puppy. The puppy wagged his white furry tail then went to the basket and took a letter from the inside and he gave it to Konoka. Konoka opened the letter and read it. The letter says:

_Please take care of him. His name is Shiro._

"So your name is Shiro. Nice to meet you Shiro." said Konoka as she smiled.

"Woof." replied Shiro as he wagged his tail.

"You must be hungry, I'll make some food for you then." said Konoka as she stood and walked to the kitchen.

The puppy sat in there for a while. After a moment later he went to the kitchen, looked at Konoka from her back then bit her left leg pajama pants and pulled it a bit. Realizing her pajama was being pulled, she looked at him then she squat down and pet him.

"It will be done in a minute. So wait for a while ok." said Konoka as she smiled.

Suddenly an arrow flew past, it broke the window and stuck at where Konoka was before she pet Shiro. She turned to see what happened, her eyes widen and slowly crawled back, eyes still looking at the arrow. He barked and growled at the arrow. Asuna and Negi woke up after they heard the noise and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Konoka-san?" asked Negi groggily. Before she could answer the question, Negi saw the arrow and called his staff.

"Asuna-san, please take care of Konoka-san. I'll go to find the culprit." said Negi as he flew through the broken window, made it wider than before.

Asuna called Setsuna with her cell phone and told her to come quickly, then she sat in seiza beside Konoka.

"Konoka are you alright?" said Asuna with serious tone as she shook Konoka's shoulders a bit.

"I-I'm fine..." replied Konoka as she let out a sigh.

"What happened?"

"As you can see an arrow flew pass when I made food for him. Luckily he bit my pajamas so the arrow missed" said Konoka as she pointed at Shiro.

"Wow this little guy saved your life Konoka." replied Asuna as she looked at the little puppy.

"Yeah, what a coincidence."

"There's no coincidence in this world, only inevitable."

"Asuna, I think you watch anime too much."

"Hey just joking, anyway let's wait for..."

Suddenly Setsuna rushed in and scanned the room looking for her Ojou-sama. Then after that, she rushed to the kitchen.

"Asuna, what's wrong? Something happened to Ojou-sama?"

"Well... you see..."

Setsuna didn't pay attention to what Asuna said, she was too busy worrying about her Ojou-sama and immediately went to her Ojou-sama's side.

"Ojou-sama, are you ok? Is there any place that hurt?" asked Setsuna while she looked for any scratch in her Ojou-sama's body.

"I'm fine Sec-chan. Thank you and sorry to make you worry about me." said Konoka as she wrapped her arms around her bodyguard. Setsuna let out a sigh of relief then she realized about the hug and blushed.

"Erm... Ojou-sama, I'm glad that you're alright" said Setsuna as she blushed darker than before.

"Hmm... need to turn on the air conditioner, the temperature is getting hotter in here."

"Woof?" replied him as he tilted his head with confuse face.

Konoka immediately released her hands from Setsuna and both of them turn out red.

"*cough*...anyway... please tell me what happened to Ojou-sama."

Konoka introduced Shiro to Setsuna and Asuna and she told both of them how he end up in their room. Then Asuna told about the arrow thing and how Shiro saved Konoka.

"I see... Shiro, thank you for saving Ojou-sama's life." said Setsuna as she sat in seiza and bow a bit to him.

"Woof." replied Shiro as he wagged his tail.

Asuna stood then she pulled the arrow. Setsuna asked Asuna to give the arrow to her. She looked at the arrow very carefully after Asuna gave it to her. She looked at the end of the arrow, smelled it, and she noticed something.

"Looks like somebody tried to kidnap Ojou-sama." she said as she glared at the arrow

"How do you know that?" asked Asuna

"There's a sleeping medicine on it. And it has the same scent with bach flower. It will make you sleep in short of time."

"Seems like you know a lot about it."

"I learned about herbs and plants when I'm still in Shinmeiryuu. We were trained and learnt how to keep survive in any place and any weather. So these kind of things is the basic of all."

"Sounds hard to be a Shinmeiryuu warrior" said Asuna.

"Not really. Anyway, where's Negi-sensei?"

"He is chasing after the kidnapper now. Let's wait till he comes back." replied Asuna.

Around ten minutes later, Negi came back.

"Any clue about the culprit?" asked Asuna

"No... I couldn't find anything." said Negi with frown face.

"At least nobody hurt or something." said Asuna as she pat his back

"Thank you Asuna-san. Umm...what a little puppy doing in here?" asked Negi as he noticed Shiro playing around with Konoka.

"Someone asked us to take care of him. His name is Shiro and thanks to him Konoka Ojou-sama saved from that arrow."

"I see" Negi said as he walked closer to Shiro. He touched then pet the puppy at first, then he command Shiro to sit, shake, then speak. Shiro could do all of it perfectly.

"He is a well trained dog. The previous master must have trained him lot of things" said Negi as he smiled and pet the little puppy. "Konoka-san, Asuna-san, and Setsuna-san, I think tomorrow we better tell Dean about all of this. Now I think we shall rest."

"And how about the kidnapper? Maybe it will come again when we're sleeping" said Konoka.

"Don't worry Konoka-san. I have already make sure if this place safe for now. And I cast a spell arround this place, so if someone came near here, the spell will activated and trap it. We can relax a bit about it now."

"Now I'll excuse myself. I'll put some talisman around here on my way back. Good night Ojou-sama, Asuna-san, and Negi-sensei" said Setsuna as she bow to three of them.

"Good night" said three of them as they waved to Setsuna.

Then after Setsuna left the room, they went back and slept on their own bunk, and Shiro slept on his basket.

* * *

Sorry for my bad English. Shiro is a Sammoyed puppy around 6 weeks old. Reviews, flames, or anything. I will read all of it. I really need reviews to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, before they went to the Dean's place, Negi checked if his spell caught anything. However, he didn't find anything. Then Asuna, Konoka, Negi, Setsuna and Shiro went to Dean's room in the school. Luckily, it was Sunday so only a few people were around. After they reached the Dean's room, they knocked on the door; entering after the Dean told them to come in.

"Good morning kids. What brings all of you here?" asked Dean while he sat on  
his desk.

"Good morning, Dean. Sorry for the intrusion," said the four of them in unison.

"No need to worry about that. I'm always here, anyway. What's that little pup  
doing in here?"

"Erm… Gramps, we want to tell you about what happened last night and this puppy."

"Looks like something serious. Tell me everything then." said Dean as his left  
eye opened.

They told him everything about what happened to the Dean, then he stood up and walked to the window. He was looking at the sky. stroking his long, white beard with his left hand.

"Hmm…I see… I'll tell the others about this. All of you can go now," he said as he turned around to face four of them.

They bowed and said thank you, then left the room.

"So they have taken action. Earlier than I thought," said the Dean to himself as he turned back and watched the distant blue sky.

_

After they left the school, Konoka asked Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna to accompany her to go to a pet shop. They all agreed, going to a petshop in the shopping district, taking the train there.

At the pet shop, Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna were busy getting different kinds of things for Shiro. Meanwhile, Asuna and Shiro were playing with the other puppies. After they finished buying some things, they went back to Konoka's room.

"Finally… we're done," said Asuna with an exhausted tone after she went inside the room and dropped her plastic bags on floor. She sat on Konoka's bunk.

"It was fun, let's go there again sometime." replied Konoka as she dropped her bags on the floor, and took out the things inside.

"Yeah, me too." said Negi as he smiled widely.

"You two can go there together. Don't ask me to go there again next time."

"But I saw you were enjoying yourself with the puppies while we were busy buying things for Shiro," Setsuna said as she closed the door behind her.

"Well… the puppies are so cute and innocent, but I can't stand to carry that stuff. You bought too many things for him!" said Asuna as she pointed at the plastic bags that she dropped on floor earlier.

"That can't be helped, we need those things to make it easier to take care of him," replied Konoka as she arranged the things that she took out earlier.

"Geez… What a pain," said Asuna as she laid herself on the bunk. "Why did his master send him here, anyway?"

"That's what I want to know also, Asuna-san. But I think it will be difficult; we even don't know who his master is."

"Negi-sensei is there any spell or magic item that allows us to talk with animals?" asked Setsuna as she helped Konoka.

"There's a magic item that allow us to talk with animals. Why do you ask Setsuna-san?"

"No it's just, I think if we could talk with animals, we can ask him about his master. He must know something about his master."

"That's a good idea Setsuna-san, but there's a problem…"

"What problem?" asked Konoka.

"Erm… I don't know how to buy it. Camo usually helps me buy the things that I want, but now he is going back to his home to visit his sister," said Negi as his cheeks turned bright red.

"*sigh* I hope we can find someone that understands animals," said Asuna.

"Ah! There is someone who can do that," said Konoka.

"Who is it, Konoka-san?"

"Kotarou-kun. He's half human and half dog, right? I'm sure he can talk to Shiro."

"Nice idea, Konoka." said Asuna, giving Konoka a thumbs up.

"As expected of Ojou-sama."

"It's a great idea Konoka-san. I'll ask Kotarou-kun to come here after we finish arranging these things."

"Hey Asuna, can you please help me?"

"Ok, I'll help you," said Asuna as she rose up.

In the evening, Negi asked Kotarou to come with him in Chizuru's room. Of course, he asked Chizuru and Natsumi first that were in there, to borrow Kotarou before asking Kotarou. Three of them agreed, and then Negi and Kotarou went together to Konoka's room.

"Yo, Setsuna Nee-chan," said Kotarou as he winked and waved his right hand after Setsuna opened the door.

"Good evening, Kotarou-kun," said Setsuna as she smiled.

After Negi and Kotarou went inside, Shiro came out to greet both of them.

"Whoa, where did this puppy come from?" asked Kotarou, jumping back a bit due to shock by Shiro's sudden appearance.

"Someone sent this puppy yesterday at Midnight," replied Asuna as she sat on the carpet eating some snacks, Konoka eating them as well beside her.

"Eh? Who would send a puppy at a time like this?" asked Kotarou with a questioning look.

"That's why we asked you to come. We need your assistance, Kotarou-kun." replied Negi.

"It's fine with me, but how do you want me to help you?"

"Kotarou-kun, you said before that you're half human and half dog, right?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Can you please help us ask this puppy who is his master and the reason why his master sent him here?"

"Ok, no problem."

Kotarou sat in front of Shiro and began speaking to him, however, they didn't talk each other. Instead, they were staring at each other, making it look like they were using telepathy to communicate. After a moment, Kotarou nodded his head, then stood up.

"Well?" asked Negi.

"It seems like his memories were sealed by his master. He doesn't remember anything about who his master is or what his master looks like. All he can remember is what his master taught him, and an order from his master to stick close to you guys under any circumstance."

"His master must have predicted this would happen," said Negi.

"Ah by the way, Shiro told me about the kidnapping thing that happened last night. So I told him to call me if you guys need my help at any time," said Kotarou as he placed both of his hands on the back of his head, fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Kotarou-kun," said Negi with regret on his face.

"Hey Negi, we may be a rivals but that doesn't mean we can't help each other. So don't hold yourself back to ask for my help," said Kotarou as he winked and pat Negi on the back.

"Thank you, Kotarou-kun," replied Negi as he smiled.

"Ok, now I'll go back to Chizu's Nee-chan room, then," said Kotarou as he waved his right hand and walked to the door.

"Thanks a lot for helping us," said Asuna as Kotarou left the room. Then she closed the door.

"So what we will do now?" asked Asuna.

"I think we should just do what we normally do. There's nothing we can really do about this, anyway." replied Konoka.

"I agree with Ojou-sama, but we should not let our guard down."

Asuna, Negi, and Konoka nodded as they agreed with what Setsuna said. Meanwhile they're busy talking, they didn't realized if somebody was watching them from a tree nearby and then it vanished into the darkness…

The next morning, Asuna, Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna went to school leaving Shiro in the dormitory. Suddenly as they were walking, many demons arose from the the ground in front of them. Negi prepared his staff, Asuna summoned her big sword, and Setsuna drew Yuunagi.

A huge demon shot some poisonous needles but luckily, Negi cast a barrier so the needles failed to pierce them. However, a medium-sized demon attacked the center of their group. They avoided it in time, but they're split into two pairs; Asuna with Negi, and Setsuna with Konoka. The demons kept attacking the two groups, the distance between them widening by each attack.

Setsuna fought the demon while trying to protect Konoka. However, there were so many demons, that they got surrounded. Suddenly, a demon striked Setsuna with its big, right hand. Setsuna managed to block it with her sword, but another strike approached from her right while she was still blocking the first strike.

"Se-chan!"

Thanks a lot Bara-no-Shikyo for being my beta reader ^ ^. I can't thank you enough for your help ^ ^. Review please :D. For readers who alert my story, don't be surprise if you see lot of messages about I'm publishing the second chapter of this story. There's a problem but it already fixed. I'm truly sorry for causing trouble to all of you *bows*.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My former pen name is Shinmei Swordman, I changed it cause it sounds dumb to me. Enough for the chit chat and enjoy the story =).**

**Disclaimer: I never own Negima**

Setsuna saw the upcoming attack and jumped back just in time, the medium-sized demon claws failed to scratch her and the big demon's right hand slammed the ground. However, when Setsuna were busy fighting the demons, another demon rushed in and prepared its scythe hands to attack Konoka. Seeing her Ojou-sama in grave danger, Setsuna rushed to Konoka's side, ignoring the other demons. As the demon gotten near, Konoka closed her eyes in fear, expecting the scythe would come and slash her.

The horrifying moment seems took forever to happen. Being curious, slowly Konoka opened her eyes then saw a scythe hands were just about 10 centimeters from her eyes. She move backward and see the demon froze on the spot, not moving even an inch as if it was turned into a stone. Seeing the demon odd behavior, both girls got confused.

However, the demon suddenly cried in agony, it looks like had a worse nightmare and perished into dust. Before they realized it, one by one, all the demons surround them cried in agony and then perished into dust as the first one did.

"All of them disappeared…" said Konoka as she looked her surroundings

"_Cried in agony then turned into dust… What's going on in here?"_ thought the raven-haired girl.

Then from afar, both of them heard something

"Konoka-san, Setsuna-san!" yelled Negi.

"Ah Negi-kun!" said Konoka as Negi and Asuna approached them.

"How's thing in here?" asked Asuna.

"We're fine, but something wrong just happened in here" replied Setsuna

"What do you mean Setsuna-san?" asked the auburn haired boy

"When we're fighting those monsters, the demon… almost hurt Ojou-sama…"

"But it suddenly stopped moving and turned into dust

"Do you have any idea who did that to those demons?"

"Hmm…" murmured Negi as he lost in deep thought

As they're tried to find the answer, a man around 30 years old, worn a half-frame glasses pat Negi's back.

"Good morning, a busy morning that we have today isn't it?" greet Takahata.

"Good morning Takamichi"

"Good morning Takahata-sensei" said the girls

"Takamichi, you know what just happened?"

"Yes, that's why I came here to help you. Oh, and I just heard from Dean what happened. You four had better be careful, especially you Konoka" Takamichi said as he looked Konoka with a worried eyes. "Well time to go to school. Don't be late kids" as he walked away from the group.

"Hey Negi, do you think Takahata-sensei is the one?" said Asuna.

"I don't know Asuna-san, but there's a possibility"

"It's 7:25 now, is it okay if we don't go now?" asked Konoka as she showing the clock from her light blue cell phone

There was a silence in the moment then everybody run as fast as they could. However, it seems that nobody noticed a pair of gleaming eyes was watching them the whole time…

* * *

In the end, they end up late and scolded by the well-known strict teacher Nitta-sensei. After school, Negi and his group went to Eva's place for their training routine.

"We're gonna do mock battles. Let's see how long you can stand facing Chachamaru and Chachazero at once," said Eva as she grinned.

"Yes master!"

Meanwhile Setsuna team up with Ku Fei and they did some mock battles with Asuna and Nagase. Konoka, Yue, and Nodoka were practicing their magic, while Haruna was doing her project due to the upcoming deadline.

They stopped training in evening and rest inside the big mansion. Some of the girls were taking a bath, while the rest that have had a bath earlier were chatting in the big grand living room inside the mansion.

"Hmm… today I see you're a bit off than usual. Something happen?" asked Eva as she sips a cup of _earl grey_ tea.

"Umm… not really" answered Negi in hesitation.

*sigh* "Well… just don't let it in your mind too long or you will be sorry," said Eva as she took another sip.

"Yes Master"

Haruna's antenna twitched, then she grinned and said, "It's rare to see Eva to be concerned about someone else like that. Or maybe there's a seed of love in you Eva?" as she poked Eva's left cheek.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING? THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LIKE THIS BRAT!" yelled Eva as she slapped away Haruna's hand.

"Aww… you don't need to be so shy. We all already know if you have a 'thing' on him," said Haruna teasingly as she pet Eva's head.

"WHY YOU…! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET BY YOUR OWN WORDS!" yelled Eva as she chased away Haruna.

Haruna laughed as she ran away, everyone in the room were laughing at those two. On the other hand, Negi went outside silently nobody knows he was leaving the room except Asuna that happened to noticed when Negi closed the door.

The sky grew darker than before as the sun hide itself in the horizon. Negi sat in the middle of the stone stairs as he watched the sun slowly leaves its glorious moment to the luminous moon. Then, someone pat his right shoulder, he turned and found it was Asuna.

"Hey"

"Hi Asuna-san…"

"What are you doing in here?" asked Asuna as she sat beside Negi

"Nothing really…"

"I see. It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

They watched the sky silently until Negi suddenly asked.

"Asuna-san… I have an odd feeling that something bad awaits us"

"And why you're thinking like that?"

Negi stood up as he faced the burning sky with sad eyes.

"I don't know… We can't find anything, and we're running out of time. I don't know what to do Asuna-san…"

Hearing what Negi just said, Asuna stood then flicked his forehead with her agile fingers, leaving a swell.

"Ouch!" said Negi as he rubbed his swollen forehead.

"You little brat! If you think that way, of course bad things will happen to us!"

"Asuna-san…"

"What we've been through all this time can be done because we're together. So don't keep all those problems to yourself. We are your partners, and we are here to support you!"

Negi stayed silent as he thinking Asuna's words.

"And one more thing, don't push yourself too hard. Me, Setsuna, Konoka, and everybody else are worry about you" said Asuna as she hit Negi's head lightly.

"Yeah… You're right Asuna-san, I shouldn't be like this. Sorry for troubling all of you guys"

Asuna smiled in relieve as she saying "Let's go back to the mansion"

"Yes" answered Negi happily as they went back

On the other hand, the girls were chatting inside the mansion and Eva succeeded at punishing Haruna in a lot of way that she will remember for the rest of her life. Meanwhile Setsuna stood in the corner and stayed silent.

"_If only the demon didn't die that time… Konoka Ojou-sama would have been... No, I shouldn't think like that!"_

"See-chaaan~" Konoka called Setsuna as she put her face very close to the other girl, making the raven haired girl almost jump out from her place

"O-O-OJOU-SAMA!"

"You look weird just now. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Ojou-sama"

"Is that so? Se-chan"

Seeing her Ojou-sama disbelief the other girl answered the question firmly "Yes Ojou-sama" with a firm look

"Well if you say so… But you know, I'm always there to hear you" said the brunette as she smiled

Setsuna were enthralled by Konoka's sweet and pure smile thus she made a promise to herself

'_To protect that smile of yours, I'm willing to do anything even it will cost my own life'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter to come out. Thank you for those who still reading this story *bowdown*. There is a poll in my page, and I assume all of you already know what I'm going to ask to you~. Until next time we meet again ^ ^.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" asked the blonde girl

"Yes, I will do anything for her sake" answered the other girl

"Looks like you have made your decision. I won't stop you then" said the other girl, she cast a spell and suddenly a black portal appeared from the ground, swallowing both of them into the darkness…

"It's been the 7th day isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean by she is not going to come with us?" yelled Asuna_

"_She decided to seal herself in my black dimension" answered Eva calmly_

"_No way… You mean __**THAT **__dimension master?"_

"_Do I have any different one beside that?"_

_Hearing what his master had said, Negi shivers as he lost his words. The black dimension that Eva said it's a special dimension that filled with strong monsters, nobody knows when or how many monsters will appear. The monsters are not as strong as Eva, but definitely much stronger than the one that invaded the Mahora Academy before. Negi ever go there once and he only can last about 2 hours and end up collapsed with body covered with bruises._

"_But why she would do that?" asked Asuna_

"_Don't ask me. Ask her when she back"_

_Flashback end_

"I can understand that she is upset, but she doesn't have to seal herself in that hellish dimension!"

Hearing Asuna's ranting, Konoka can't help but giggling

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" a smile was formed in her face, as her dark brown eyes gazing at the clear blue sky

_Flashback_

_Everyone decided to leave Setsuna in Eva's care and going back to the real world. Eva called Konoka just in time before she step in the exit portal_

"_Hey Konoka" said the small girl as the brunette turned to see her, responding to her call_

"_She asked me to give this to you", Eva reveals a small white papercrane_

_The taller girl took it, then smiled as she said "Thank you Eva-chan" before vanished through the magic portal, leaving the small girl along with her small companion behind._

"_*sigh* these naïve brats are nothing but troubles"_

"_Master, you're like that too when chasing that boy's father" said Chachazero who stood beside her_

"_Just shut up!" replied the girl as she turned back, hiding her red face._

_Flashback End_

Konoka smiled even wider, she could imagine how the raven haired girl gave the crane to Eva as if she was watching the scene by herself.

_Flashback_

_The sky was vast blue, the sun shone proudly, accompanied by the clouds as the gentle breeze swirled around._

"_Kono-chan wait for me"_

"_Ahaha you can't catch me"_

"_Then how about this?" the little girl suddenly ran faster and then pounce the other girl like a lion pouncing on its prey , making both of them fell on the soft green grass._

"_Gotcha…"_

_The meadow was filled with those little girls laughs, only both of them were there as if that place was made only for them. They decided to lie on the wide green carpet beneath them, enjoying the beauty of nature can gives. The little brunette suddenly rose up, looking for something from her sakura kimono sleeves._

"_What's wrong Kono-chan?"_

_The girl didn't answer at first, and not long after that she reveals the thing that she was looking for, a small white paper crane._

"_A paper crane?"_

"_It's not an ordinary paper crane. Father gave me this and told me a story". The little girl clears her throat before telling her story "Long time ago there was a couple that had been separated for loooong time. They wish to be reunited, but no matter what they did, they can't meet each other. Then they decided to put their beloved name on a paper and fold it into a paper crane. Their wish was heard by the Kami-sama and they reunited once again"_

"_I don't understand. Why they make a paper crane?"_

"_Father told me that when crane deliver babies to its parents, they also bring happiness along with the baby. The couple believed if they put their beloved name on a paper crane, the crane will bring happiness to them so they can be together again someday"_

_Amazed and drown in an unexpected warm feelings, the little girl's cheek turns red as her eyes widen. Before she realized, the other girl took her right hand and put the paper crane on it._

"_This one is for you"_

"_Eh?..." but before she could continue her words, the other girl took both of her hand, touching the other girl's forehead with her._

"_I wish for the crane to give lots of happiness to my beloved best friend so she can always smile no matter how hard the circumstances is"_

_Hiding face that was as red as tomato, the raven haired girl lowered her head, but the other girl saw her face before she hid it and chuckled._

_Flashback end_

' _Se-chan you idiot, putting yourself in danger for small thing. Don't you know how much I worry about you? I'll make sure you will regret this when you're back' thought the brunette  
_

Both of the girls didn't realize when a person in black hood suit suddenly appears behind them. However when Asuna felt something and turned around, the person raised its right hand and suddenly an invisible force pushed Asuna strongly, making her back land on the hard brick wall, cracking it. The person steps closer to Konoka. When it almost reaches Konoka, a big sword came and hit the floor as the person in black jump backward, avoiding Asuna's attack.

"Asuna, are you alright?"

"*pant pant* I'm fine"

The mysterious person ran closer, then hit Asuna with both of its hand covered by dark energy, but Asuna managed to block the attack in time with her Ensis Exorcizans.

Suddenly Asuna said "Konoka, go and call Negi!" surprising the brunette. As Konoka ran to find a safe spot to call Negi, the person in black tried to chase her but Asuna didn't let it through and blocked the way.

"I don't know what do you want, but I won't let you hurt her" Asuna said as she pointed her sword to the person.

"Foolish…"

"What?" before Asuna realized it, the person already stood behind her and hit the back of her neck, making her unconscious. Finished taking care of her, the person looked around and Konoka is nowhere to be seen, seems like she manage to find a place to hide…

Meanwhile when Negi was still in the middle of teachers meeting…

'_Negi-sensei…'_

Flinched due to the sudden call, he suddenly stood from his chair.

"What wrong Negi-sensei?" asked Shizuna-sensei

"Umm… I'm sorry but I need to go to the restroom"

With an old but effective excuse, Negi walked out from the meeting room then answering Konoka's call

_'What's wrong Konoka-san?'_

'_Sensei we need your help! Somebody is attacking us!'_

'_EH!I'll be right there. Where are you right now?'_

'_We're in…'_

'_Konoka-san! Konoka-san!'_ called Negi, but there wasn't any response from Konoka's side. He quickly called his staff and rode it away.

In Konoka's side…

"It would be troublesome for me if you call your friend, miss" said the mysterious person casually as it walked closer to Konoka who was already leaned on a wall, preparing for the worst.

Konoka's pactio card was stabbed by a knife on her left side, it was so close almost as if the person threw the knife to hurt Konoka. The mysterious person came closer then lifted up Konoka's chin with its right hand, forcing her to look at the person.

"You won't be hurt as long you don't do silly things"

"W-What do you want from me?" asked Konoka, trying not to be scared

"You will know soon…" answered the person in black, flicking its fingers as the brunette's consciousness fading away along with it…

* * *

Few ideas pop up in my mind but I don't know which one that I should use for this story. Should I make this story become a dark one or the cliché straight fantasy story? Any suggestions, reviews would be appreciated. Thank you for reading =).


End file.
